Veneficus: hoofdstuk 12
600px|centre 12 november 2018 6:50 Gapend werd Izak wakker. Hij had onrustig geslapen, ook al had hij alweer noch over Fabian en zijn ouders, noch over de president gedroomd. Hij had gisteren veel met vuur gespeeld en was al vroeg gaan slapen. Hij was in een slaapkamer met Leroy en vijf andere jongens. Hij zag dat iedereen, behalve Leroy nog in hun bed lag. Izak stapte voorzichtig uit bed. Hij trok stilletjes zijn comfortabele kleren aan. Hij sloop de deur uit, naar buiten. Hij zag Leroy zitten op een bankje. Leroy merkte hem nu ook op. ‘Ha!’ riep hij. ‘Izak, jij bent vroeg op’. Izak grinnikte,‘Jij anders ook’, grapte hij. ‘Ja, dat is waar,’ lachte hij,‘maar ja, ik ben altijd al een vroege vogel geweest, en meestal schijnen nieuwelingen lang in bed te blijven liggen omdat ze heimwee hebben.’ ‘Tja,’ mompelde Izak triest,‘laten we maar zeggen dat ik niet veel heb om te missen’. Leroy keek Izak sip aan. ‘Dat hebben veel mensen hier’, mompelde hij. ‘Wat heb jij meegemaakt?’ vroeg hij geïnteresseerd. ‘Als je het niet wil vertellen dan is dat natuurlijk ook goed’, zei hij er vlug achteraan. ‘Ik laat het liever achter me’, antwoordde hij. ‘Zullen we iets doen?’ probeerde Izak van onderwerp te veranderen. Leroy knikte dat hij het begreep. ‘Wil je anders Vuurbal leren?’ vroeg Leroy. ‘Wat is Vuurbal?’ vroeg Izak geïnteresseerd. Een brede glimlach verscheen op Leroy’s gezicht. ‘Vuurbal is een soort sport waarbij we onze magie gebruiken. Er zijn toernooien, trainingssessies en vriendschappelijke wedstrijden hier bij Pyro, het is echt heel populair hier’, vertelde Leroy enthousiast. ‘Klinkt cool!’ riep Izak. ‘Kan je het me leren?’ vroeg hij. ‘Natuurlijk’, een grijns verscheen op Leroy’s gezicht. ‘Zullen we maar eerst naar het speelveld toe gaan?’ vroeg Leroy. Hij verwachtte blijkbaar geen antwoord want hij stond gelijk op en hij liep weg. Izak volgde hem zonder een woord te zeggen. Ze liepen over het stenen plein heen. Overal eromheen stonden kleine huisjes, het leek wel een soort winkelcentrum. In het midden van het plein stond een groot stenen logo van Pyro. Hij volgde Leroy door een steegje heen. Izak zag een heleboel velden, het leken op volleybalvelden, maar er stonden aan de twee kanten een soort metalen palen met daarboven een soort metalen doos met drie gaten er in die verschilden van grootte. Maar wat daarachter lag deed Izak zijn ogen wijd opensperren. Het leek een soort oneindig landschap met een paar heuvels. Het was uitgestrekt en je kon in de verste verte geen bomen zien, alleen rood zand, stenen en een paar plukjes gras. Het was verbazingwekkend mooi. ‘Indrukwekkend hè’, murmelde Leroy. Izak gaf geen antwoord. Hij keek alleen maar, gehypnotiseerd door het landschap. Hij keek weer opzij. Hij zag Leroy glimlachen. ‘Wil je nog Vuurbal leren te spelen? Het hoeft niet hoor, maar ik denk dat je dat wel leuk gaat vinden’. Izak knikte enthousiast. ‘Ja, natuurlijk!’ riep hij. Leroy glimlachte weer. ‘Oké, dan gaan we even naar het veld toe, kom hier heen’ instrueerde Leroy. Izak volgde hem. ‘Vuurbal draait om het combineren van de kracht van je magie en je lichamelijke behendigheid,’ Izak lachte vanbinnen, lichamelijke behendigheid? Dit was niet een sport voor hem. ‘Je hebt twee verschillende soorten spelers: de Werpers en de Blokkers. Sommige mensen hebben een vaste rol en sommigen wisselen af. De Werpers die moeten vanaf de achterkant van het veld de Vuurbal in een van die gaten zien te gooien en het papiertje erin zien te verbranden,’ het viel Izak nu pas op dat er in de gaten in de palen papiertjes lagen. ‘De Blokkers moeten dat zien te voorkomen door de vuurballen te blokken met deze houten plankjes die we Ketsers noemen’, hij wees een paar plankjes aan. ‘Als het vuur sterk genoeg is dan kan het het plankje verbranden en er misschien zelfs doorheen branden naar de gaten’, vertelde Leroy. Izak begon het langzamerhand te snappen. Het was tegelijkertijd complex en simpel, het leek hem wel leuk. ‘Als je wilt kunnen we straks wel een oefenpotje doen met Samuel, dan leer ik het gelijk ook aan Aster. Dan moeten we wel nog een uurtje of zoiets wachten want ik denk dat Aster nog niet wakker is en ik moet haar ook nog de basisbeginselen van Vuurbal leren’. Izak knikte dat hij het begreep. ‘Lijkt me een goed plan’, mompelde hij. ‘Dan kan je nu iets gaan doen wat je leuk vindt’. Izak knikte en liep langzaam terug naar de slaapkamers. ‘Wakker worden Izak’, iemand schudde hem zacht wakker. Izak knipperde met zijn ogen. Hij zag een jongen van ongeveer zestien jaar oud voor hem staan. Hij stak een hand uit naar Izak. Izak schudde zijn hand. ‘Aangenaam,’ zei de jongen met een zware stem,‘ik ben Samuel, ik ga je zo Vuurbal leren spelen’. Oh, dit was dus Samuel. ‘Leroy en Aster zijn al op het veld, weet je de weg erheen?’ vroeg Samuel. ‘Ja’, mompelde Izak. Hij knikte. ‘Oké, dan laat ik jou even rustig wakker worden en ga ik er vast heen, vind je dat goed?’ vroeg hij. ‘Prima’, murmelde Izak. Hij zag Samuel langzaam weglopen. Hij gaapte. Hoe laat zou het inmiddels zijn. Nou ja, wat maakte het uit. Hij rekte zich uit en stapte langzaam uit bed. Izak liep naar buiten. De zon scheen fel in zijn gezicht. Terwijl hij de rommeltjes uit zijn ogen veegde wandelde hij langzaam richting het veld. Hij liep door het steegje en zag het veld al. Aster en Leroy waren aan het praten en hij zag Samuel gehurkt zitten. Zijn donkere huid glansde in het zonlicht toen hij opstond om Izak te groeten. Toen Izak op het veld stond draaiden Aster en Leroy, die nog in gesprek waren, zich om. ‘Hallo, Izak’, groette Samuel hem. ‘Hallo’, zei Izak stilletjes. Hij was vaak vrij ongemakkelijk met mensen die hij niet goed kende. ‘Leroy had jullie toch al uitgelegd hoe het spel ongeveer werkt?’ controleerde Samuel. ‘Over de Blokkers en de Werpers en de Ketsers?’ Izak en Aster knikten beide verlegen. ‘Oké, mooi,’ zei Samuel,‘Hebben jullie zin in potje?’vroeg hij. Izak knikte. ‘Ja’, murmelde Aster zacht. Leroy stond nog steeds aan de kant van het veld, hij zei niks. ‘Oké, mooi. Ik ga met Izak en Aster gaat met Leroy.’ Izak was een klein beetje teleurgesteld. Ook al was hij hier nog maar heel kort, hij mocht Leroy en Aster al graag en kende ze ook beter dan Samuel. Maar ja, wat zou het. Waarschijnlijk zou hij nu juist Samuel beter leren kennen. Aster en Leroy liepen naar de andere kant van het veld. ‘Aster en Izak, jullie zullen eerst de Blokkers zijn, dan wisselen we straks om. Pak maar een Ketser en ga dan voor de houten palen staan’, instrueerde Samuel. Izak volgde zijn instructies op en pakte het houten plankje. Hij zag dat Aster zijn voorbeeld volgde. Toen ze allebei voor de houten paal stonden schraapte Leroy zijn keel. ‘We zullen eerst een beetje rustig aan doen, dan kunnen we straks met het echte spel beginnen.’ Izak glimlachte, hij had er zin in. Hij gooide onrustig het plankje wat de vorm van een snijplank had van de ene naar de andere hand. Alle vier stonden ze klaar op het veld. Alsof ze het hadden afgesproken vormden Samuel en Leroy tegelijkertijd een kleine vuurbal in hun hand en gooiden ze de ballen naar de andere kant van het veld. Leroys vuurbal kwam langzaam op Izak afvliegen. Izak sprong omhoog en sloeg de bal weg naar de grond. ‘Goed zo Izak en Aster!’ complimenteerde Samuel hen. Het was Aster dus blijkbaar ook gelukt om Samuels bal te blokken. ‘Nog een keer?’ vroeg hij. Hij verwachte blijkbaar geen antwoord want hij vormde gelijk een vuurbal in zijn handen en gooide hem in Asters richting. Enkele seconden later gooide ook Leroy een bal boven Izak. Deze keer ging hij veel sneller. Toen Izak met veel kracht omhoog sprong miste hij de vuurbal op een haar na. Teleurgesteld keek hij om. Hij zag dat de bal in het middelste hol van de houten paal was beland. Toen hij zich weer terug omdraaide zag hij dat Aster glunderde van trots. Het was haar dus wel gelukt. ‘Jammer Izak, het is ook moeilijk hoor. Maar hé, oefening baart kunst’, stelde Leroy hem gerust. ‘Knap gedaan trouwens Aster!’ Izak keek jaloers toe hoe Aster nog iets trotser keek. ‘We proberen het gewoon nog een keer, en daarna draaien we de posities even om’, zei Samuel enthousiast. Izak knikte. Gapend liep Izak weg van het Vuurbalveld. Ze hadden ongeveer de hele dag geoefend. Het was inmiddels al bijna donker, je kon alleen nog de laatste vlammen van de zon aan de horizon zien. Hij had ontdekt dat hij een stuk betere Werper was dan Blokker. Wat niet tot zijn verbazing was, aangezien hij nooit goed had kunnen springen. Leroy kwam naast hem lopen. ‘We gaan zo eten’, meldde hij aan Izak. ‘Wil je zo bij ons zitten?’ vroeg Leroy. ‘Ja hoor’, antwoordde Izak. ‘Wie is “ons” eigenlijk?’ ‘Ik en Samuel,’ zei hij,‘ik denk dat Aster eerst bij de andere meiden gaat zitten, maar misschien gaat er nog iemand anders bij ons zitten.’ Izak knikte. ‘Oké’. Ze liepen door richting de tafels. Er zaten al een aantal mensen. ‘Trouwens,’ vervolgde Leroy,‘het Vuurbaltoernooi is afgelopen, dus verwacht een feestelijke avond. Een klein glimlachje verscheen op Izaks gezicht toen hij zich de avond voorstelde. Izak zat aan tafel met Leroy naast zich en tegenover hem Samuel en een andere jongen die hij kende van zijn slaapkamer, Leroy had hem net aangesproken met “Edgar”, dus zo zou moest hij wel heten. Ze hadden net eten voorgeschoteld gekregen en het zag er verrukkelijk uit. Op Izaks bord lag een broodje hamburger met wat patat ernaast. Leroy had hem ingefluisterd dat hij nog even moest wachten met eten. Izak ademde de warme geuren van de hamburger in. Plotseling hoorde hij allemaal kabaal. Vooral het enthousiaste gegil van meiden. Hij draaide zich om en zag Leon op een soort duikplank staan. In de buurt van de grote hoop planken en takken die Izak nog niet eerder had opgemerkt. Hij besefte dat het waarschijnlijk diende als een enorm kampvuur. Toen Leon klaarstond om te springen besefte Izak wat hij ging doen. Leon zette zich af en sprong. Izak kon nog net zien dat hij heroïsch op een vuist en een knie landde, voordat overal om Leon heen vuur was. Het sloeg gelijk over op het kampvuur. Een aantal seconden later stapte hij uit de rook weg van het kampvuur. Een applaus barstte los. ‘Proost!’ brulde Leroy naast hem. ‘Laat het feest beginnen!’ galmde een stem door de menigte. Vorige: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 11 Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 13 Benieuwd naar het volgende hoofdstuk, lees dan vooral verder. Hebben jullie dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal